Primordial Magic
by Rune Saint
Summary: Perseus, was the Primordial God of Magic, and Battle. But Perseus was Arrogant, and sadistic. So Chaos, erases his memories, now he's Perseus Blofis, Son of Paul and Sally Blofis and a student of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Percy is Godly, because well he is a god, a Primordial one at that. So get over it or don't read.

This isn't James bashing, because I don't go out of my way to bash on James. James and the marauders just piss Perseus off. He doesn't hate them. Think of it this way Perseus is Harry and James is Draco.

Decided Pairings; Perseus/Lily, Frank/Alice.

A teenage male with Black hair and Sea-green eyes awoke with a groan, where was he?, in fact who was he. Then a bunch of memories crashed into him.

His hand moved to his head. As he shook of the memories and the pain their caused him. Right he was Perseus Blofis, he was wizard, a very powerful one and the Son of Paul Blofis, and Sally nee Jackson. He was on the Hogwarts Express and on his way to Hogwarts. Perseus was fifteen, but he hadn't attendant Hogwarts or any Magic School, he was home schooled. He was going to be attending school this year.

He was _NOT_ happy about it. He remembered when his Parents told him.

 **Flashback.**

Perseus dodged the stunning spell from his… _cousin?,_ Distant Cousin. Frank Longbottom. Perseus and Frank shared the same great-great-great-Grandmothers. Frank though his maternal side and Perseus though his Paternal side. But Perseus was a half blood whereas Frank was pure-blood. Perseus' mother was a muggleborn.

Perseus then threw a reducto at Frank, Frank didn't have time to dodge so he conjured up the most powerful shield he could. "Protego Maxima!" Then he made the shield harder with the spell, "Fianto Duri." The reducto blew the shield, did it's job and protected Frank but the force of the Spell knocked him on his arse.

"I Win." Perseus smirked at his older Cousin. "For the Seventieth time, in a row, out of seventy matches." Frank got up and looked at his younger cousin, "I can't believe I lost," Frank said before cracking up laughing. "Actually I can." He smiles at his Cousin. "I swear Percy," Perseus glared at Frank, only his mother was allowed to call him Percy. "You're like the next Merlin."

"Actually I'm stronger." Perseus stated, with a shrug.

"I wouldn't know, but I'm guessing your potential is around the same level. That ambition Perseus, very Slytherin."

Perseus knew he didn't mean it as an Insult as Franks maternal grandfather was a Slytherin, and Frank was nearly one himself, with his ambition being to bring justice to the world. Perseus walked out of the duelling room in Longbottom Manor.

He walked right up to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder and yelled "Protogenoi Manor." He had no idea why the place was named that, or how his parents had the money to buy it.

I a _woosh_ of green flames, he stepped out in the extremely large entrance hall. It was made out of a white stone, he assumed that it was marble. Their was a _pop_ in the entrance hall, and standing before Perseus was a small elf, well in truth he was bigger then most of his kind, whereas most House-Elves where around 3 foot to 3'3. The house elf before him was 4'2, and quite muscular compared to normal house-elves. He wore a black suit, like a muggle butler. He bowed "Lord Perseus, your _parents_ have asked for you to join them in the lounge." Perseus nodded to the elf. "Thanks, Andrien."

There were a few things he never got about the elf. Why he called him Lord, instead of master. He didn't think it was because he was Perseus' personal elf. the he your parents. It wasn't that he didn't like his parents because Andrien, loved his parents. Also why he and even elf here was dressed in a black suit.

He walked up the stairs from the entrance hall and walked thru the doorway directionally in front of the stairs. The lounge was probably the biggest room in the house. Not that it seemed it, with the two gigantic dragon statues at the back along with the two quite large bird statues opposite of them.

On the eastern side of the room at the back was an Oriental dragon, also known as an eastern or asian dragon. It was long, and serpent like as were all oriental dragons, in was made of solid gold, while precious jewels decorated it's back. It's eyes where made from a gorgeous sea-green stone. Like the ocean of a calm day.

The bird opposite it was a Phoenix, made of solid gold and ruby, while flames danced on the bird, however the flames weren't harmful, and where very beautiful, it's eyes where exactly like the oriental dragon's, that sea-green jewel.

On the opposite side of the room at the back was the Western Dragon. A big, burly, and spiky dragon, made of black metal, with twelve spikes raising from it's back, made from solid gold. On it's tail their were six spikes at the end, and 26 more between them and the start of the tail, these where bronze. Their was also a big curved on on it's head, like a blade. This one was silver. It's eyes where sea-green like the others in the room, but unlike the phoenix and oriental dragon, these eyes where dark and rough like the sea during a storm.

The Bird opposite from it was a Thunderbird. Made of Onyx and Sapphire. Similar to the Phoenix a element danced around it, Lightning, crackling and like the flames unharmful, well for the most part. It's eyes the same as the Western Dragons, they told you a storm was coming.

Perseus sat down on his chair, in the middle of the room and it faced the TV. The thunderbird did more then look awesome, it powered the TV and lights. Like the phoenix powered the fireplaces, and candles. Perseus loved his chair, because well it was so comfortable, plus no one else could literary sit in it. The TV was charm to the wall.

His parents sat of the couch to the left if him. "So Andrien said you wanted to talk." He said facing them.

"Yes, Perseus." Paul said, nervously. He raised an eyebrow at that. "Percy, Paul and I have been talking." Perseus was annoyed way where their so nervous, it's not like he was scary. "About?" Yea asked with a hand gesture to continue.

"We think it would be a good idea to Hogwarts this year." At the mention of Hogwarts, his calm sea-green eyes, became dark sea-green. "No." He stated adamantly. "Not happening." Sally looked her brown eyes right on to her sons sea-green, "You will be going." Sally replied, now for anyone else her voice left no room for argument. But Perseus wasn't anybody.

"No, I will not be going. What could their possibly teach me about magic that I can't find out from the library?"

"This isn't about you learning magic Perseus." He was shocked his mother used his full name. She often just called him Percy. But what was it about if it wasn't about magic. "This is about you." She said in a soft About him? What did that mean, about him?

"Perseus, your alone." She stated. Alone he wasn't alone. He had his parents, he had Andrien, He even had Frank and Alice when they weren't at school, and Alice was at Franks house. Perseus had himself. He wasn't alone.

"I'm not alone." Perseus stated firmly.

"Perseus you have no friends." Friends? He didn't need friends. He didn't h was fine by himself. He needed no one.

"I don't need friends. I'm fine by myself." Sally sighed, and knelt down in front of her son.

"Percy, they are people in this world who prefer isolation, and being alone. But they isn't one who can handle it forever, not even one as powerful as you are, or as powerful as you will become." She said, her eyes held tears. "Please Perseus, go to Hogwarts."

He had made his mother cry, he didn't like making her it upset him, "Ok, I go. For you. I still protest." He said softly, and threw his arms around his mother.

—

Perseus shook his head out of the memory. When he heard a commotion in the corridor. He open the door and saw Frank with duck feet. What was happening, he didn't care no one messed with his family, well except him. He pushed the crowd in front of him apart and knelt beside Frank. With a wave of his wand, he had returned Frank's legs.

He stood up and looked at the people in the compartment, all where Gryffindors. He had only meet one Gryffindor before as Frank was Ravenclaw. That was Franks girlfriend, and Perseus cousin, Alice Blofis who was if he remembered correctly in his year. There was a fat one, he nicknamed Pudding. A ragged one, who was a werewolf, Perseus could tell what someone was by looking at them. He wore a Prefects badge and that upset him more. The last two where handsome he guessed, with black hair. One long the other an unnamable looking mess, which negated his natural handsomeness.

"Which one of you gave my cousin duck feet?" he asked nicely. Hiding his rage in making feel like he was suffocating.

"Why what re you going to do?" Messy answered. "It was you James." Frank answered. Then Perseus fist acted on it's own and faster then any mortal could see smashed James face with an uppercut. You could hear the sound of James' jaw breaking. James fell to the floor. He stared in the compartment. His storm like sea-green eyes glowing with fierceness, "NEVER. FUCK. WITH. MY. FAMILY!" He stated each word with such clarity and ferocity, that Sirius would have shown that he was a demon, and Merlin would have ran.

Perseus slammed the door close, then with a wave of his wand. "Colloportus Maxima." Locking the door so it couldn't be open. Perseus turn to Frank his eyes but to normal, "You ok?' he asked hi cousin.

"I'm fine Perseus. I'm sorry. But what you did was against the rules and as head boy I have no choice but to give you detention." He understood, Frank had a responsibility. "It's find what happen here. Who where the Panthera Leo's." Frank just looked confused, "The what?" he asked, making Perseus smile. And walk back to his compartment. "Panthera Leo, is the muggle scientific name for the lion."

Frank nodded, as a Ravenclaw loved to learn new. "Note to self check out these Scientific names. Anyway," Frank said as he sat down across from his cousin. "those four call themselves the Marauders, there a group of pranksters, anyway their prank some Slytherins who walked pass their compartment, and it scared some first years. I want and told them to stop and gave them detention, well James and Sirius. Then well James gave me duck feet. and well then you hit him."

Perseus smirked 'Yeah that was fun.'

—

Regulus Black was pretty sure he would die of laughter. Someone physically hit James Potter. Regulus and every Slytherin who had ever endured the pranks of the Marauders, which was every Slytherin. He had to find Severus, he would want to hear this. He knew Sev normally hanged out at the end of the carriage. With that muggleborn redhead, Lily. Regulus didn't hate muggleborns, his parents did and his cousin, Bellatrix did. He wasn't sure about Narcissa, and Andromeda didn't considering she married one. He like Andromeda the most of his cousins. So he was happy for her sad he wasn't invited to the wedding, or the birth of her daughter. He just didn't want his parents to hate him like their hated Sirius.

He open the door to the last compartment. "Finally Sev, I find you." Severus was indeed with Lily, and a blonde woman, who Regulus recognised as Alice Blofis, Longbottom's girlfriend. Maybe she would know who the man was. Severus' Black eyes locked with his. "What is it Reg?" he asked.

Regulus open his mouth, but only laughter came out as he fell on the seat beside Severus. "Did someone cast a laughing jinx on you?" Lily asked the youngest Black. Regulus his composer. "No." he stated. "Not magical one anyway. Someone punched Potter in the face, with enough force to break his jaw. I heard it breaking to doors." Severus laughed, and cried tears of joy. "That is indeed laughable."

"So who broke his jaw?" Lily asked. Regulus shrugged. "NO idea never seen him before. He would have been about your age" Alice raised her eyebrows. "Slightly messy black hair, sea-green eyes, that when he punched James, look like a raging sea-storm?" She asked. Right in Regulus' face "Yeah." he answered. "What happen to Frank?" she asked. Her blue eye swirling with power, "Potter gave him duck feet, the mysterious guy fixed it." She leaned back. "Ok." Alice said and returned to her book.

"uh, Alice?" Lilly called poking her shoulder. "Yeah?" the blonde said. "How did you know something happen to Frank?" Lily asked. "It's the only reason Perseus would get angry like that." 'Perseus?' Regulus thought. "How do you know him?" Regulus asked. Alice closed her book. "Perseus, is Perseus Blofis. He's my cousin, he's been homeschooled his whole life. Frank and myself are the only two humans our age that he as been around. He's very protective of his family. Which is composed of his parents, Frank, Frank's Parents and myself. And his a magic prodigy." Alice said.

"So like Lily and myself?" Severus asked. Alice shook her head. "No. Lily is a charms prodigy, and you're a potions ones. Perseus is a magic prodigy, Charms, Transfiguration, Dueling, potions, Alchemy. Magic he's a prodigy at everything, not a almost prodigy at everything like a certain redhead we know." Lily blushed at this. "But a God damn prodigy. Some prodigies say their area magic is like second nature to them." Lily nodded, "yeah, charms is like a second nature." She said. Severus agreed with her. "Potions is almost as easy as breathing."

Alice ran her hand thru her hair. "Yeah, Well Perseus says that magic is second nature to him, he says it is his nature. It's easier then breathing, it's easier then everything. That's magic to Perseus." Alice stated. The other occupants of the compartment looked at each other in shock.

"Now I'm going to find my boyfriend." the blonde said as she walked off.

A/N: Well this is done. Tell me what you think. Bye.

Rip; Alan Rickman, goodbye Professor Severus Snape, a True Hero, and The Bravest Man in Harry Potter.


	2. Lord Perseus? What House?

**A/N: Hi, so one thing I didn't take into account when I started this was that James and the Marauders are pranksters, and I can't for the life of me think of any. So I would really like if you guys could send me some ideas, thanks. Now say hi to Chaos.**

Chaos looked down at her youngest child. Percy was actually younger then the Titans. In fact he wasn't as old as Hestia, but still older then Hades. Chaos wasn't Omnipotent, or omniscient so she had no idea why she had given birth for the first time in several millennia's.

Her daughter; Anake, the protogenoi of Necessity and Inevitability, or Fate to put it simply. Had said it was something to do with the fate of the world. Anake may have been fate, but even she couldn't change it that much.

Technically a Primordial shouldn't be able to be reborn as a human, but between them Chaos and Anake bended fate to the fullest extent, and even then the needed the help of Chronos to bend it to the point their needed to be able to reborn Perseus. Chronos as Primordial of Time, and behind Chaos was the fourth best one at bending fate, Perseus was the third. It didn't help Perseus was fighting them, Aether and Hemera restraint him long enough to do what needed to be done.

Perseus wasn't stronger then her, but he was better at battles, and strategy. He also very knowledgeable, as a joke Anake calls him the Primordial of knowledge. Also unlike Gaea, Uranus, Pontus, Tartarus etc. Who why extremely powerful naturally and next to impossible to harm why in their element, take them out and there still extremely powerful but not as invincible.

Then you had the Primordials who never lost the invincibility because what their represented, their couldn't be removed from, like herself, Anake, Chronos. Perseus was also like her, Magic was everywhere meaning he never lost the invincibility.

Perseus wasn't technically human, he was actually a baby primordial, who's powers where sealed. So his invincibility was lessen, almost non-existed. Their use fate and turned him into a baby again, then Chaos found the Perfect parents, hell she maybe found the perfect person, she had never meet or seen anyone like Sally Blofis, at the time Sally Jackson in her entire existence. The she explained everything and Paul and Sally agreed to raise Perseus. Their did a unimaginable job, most troublesome child ever.

—

Perseus sneezed, then shook his head, and tapped his wand to the door, then threw it open. "Hi" he said smiling innocently at the Marauders. Sirius was glaring at him, as was Peter. Remus was looking at him with caution. James was looking at him with a fury, that Perseus couldn't remember being directed at him. "We'll be arriving in 5 minutes." he said in a conductor tone then walked off.

He only open the door so he didn't have to do it when he was getting off. He looked into his cabin, and smiled at his cousins, who where making out. It was weird that his cousins where dating, when their where his cousins, but Pure-bloods don't care. Of course he knew Frank and Alice would never have dated each other if their where cousins like he and Alice were, so Percy was fine with there dating. Not that it mattered their often told him he didn't know nothing about romance so stop offering advice.

He walked down the corridor whistling, the tune sounded familiar; but he couldn't place it. Perseus didn't hear the door open or see the girl step out of the room. So their crashed into each other. Percy looked at the girl, she was beautiful, she had long red hair and green eyes that reminded him of perfect emeralds.

"Sorry." Lily said, as she looked up. The guy looking at was extremely handsome, his hair was black and slightly messy, and his eyes reminded Lily of the ocean on a summers day. He looked like how Lily imagined a god would. Lily had no idea how right she was.

"Its ok. I'm Perseus." He introduce. Lily recognized the name, this was Alice's cousin. This was the guy who broke James' jaw, with his fist.

Whereas most wizard used magic. Perseus' just punched him, instead of taking the time to get his wand out like most wizard would, he didn't bother and just punched him. It was more logical if you were going to hurt someone, it was faster. Most wizards lack logic, it was nice to know their was at least one wizard with logic. Then their was the fact according to Alice, he was a Magic prodigy.

"Hey, I'm Lily." Perseus nodded, he knew who she was, or he was pretty sure. Lily Evans, she was Alice's best friend, a Gryffindor, a charms prodigy, and close to a prodigy at all Hogwarts subjects. What? Alice told Percy a lot.

"Lily Evans, Right? Alice told me about you." He asked. "Yeah, Alice told me about you too." The baby primordial raised his eyebrows. Alice talked about him?

"Well like several hours ago before she went to find Frank." He nodded, yeah Alice tended to say things, that were important or made you wanting to ask more, then she disappear. Except with Frank.

"Let me guess, she left you asking for more information?" He smiled at his cousin's behaviour. "Well she said that you where a magical prodigy to the point, that she quoted something you said; About magic being your nature, rather then being second nature to you like other prodigies. Is that true?" Lily knew Alice wasn't a liar but she was

"Yeah, it's true. Frank says I'm the next Merlin." He replied. Lily's eyes widen at that. Frank wasn't one to lie, or to exaggerate. If he called Perseus the next Merlin, then Percy wasn't just a prodigy he was a very powerful wizard, not all prodigies where actually powerful, they just very skilled.

"Wow." Percy smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm not the next Merlin." Percy smiled grew bigger, Lily looked at him with suspicious, "I'm better."

"Really!" Lily exclaimed, "Are you really that arrogant?" Lily narrowed her eyes at him, she didn't like arrogant people. It's one of the reason why James annoyed her, number one being he constantly bullies Severus, and he continuously asked her out, how many times does one have to say no, for one to understand the word no.

Percy actually took a step back, as he saw the look in her emerald green eyes. "Not saying, that I'm currently more powerful. But that's my dream. To became better then Merlin." Percy explained, he had no idea why. He had never explained, why he always said 'he was better then Merlin.' Maybe it was the look in her eyes, that look that said, "I will curse you."

The trained pulled to a stop. "Guess where here." Perseus said. "Yeah." Lily spoke, "Well see you later." Perseus said as he turned around and walked back to his compartment. He open the door and his cousins where still kissing. "We're here." He stated, Frank and Alice broke apart and glared at him. "Sorry." He said holding up his hand.

—

Perseus was sitting in a carriage, when three people, one male two female, walked up to it, and got in. One had black hair and brown hair she was of Itailian descent. Her robe had a Hufflepuff badge. The male had curly strawberry blonde hair, with blue eyes, his robes sported a Slytherin badge. The last of them had dark brown hair and blue eyes, the same as the guys, guess their where siblings, her house badge was that of Ravenclaw.

"Hi." The Ravenclaw said in a chirpy tone. "I'm Kira Di Angelo." She introduced herself, "And these are my friends, Chaser and Clare Cloud. The Chaser waved and gave slight smile. Whereas his sister, hugged me. "Nice to meet you." "Get off me." Perseus growled. She sat back in her original spot and smiled at him like nothing had happen. Her brother glared at him, until Perseus gave a slight glare. "Perseus Blofis." He introduced himself. Then ignored them the entire way to the castle.

As they arrived at he castle, the young god just stared in shock. It was a very beautiful castle, "Wow." He said in shock. "You'd think you'd never seen Hogwarts." Chase said "I never have. I've been homeschooled my entire life." He said honesty. "I knew I'd never seen you around. I'd would have remembered someone as hot as you." Clare said, Perseus rode his eyes at her.

The carriage stopped and the three friends and Perseus walked up to the school. Perseus just listen as the friends talked adding the occasional thing. He learnt the both Chaser and Clare's parents love Quidditch, a LOT! Chaser middle name was Seeker, actually in Perseus' opinion Chaser Seeker Cloud didn't sound the bad, at least better the Chaser Keeper, or Chaser Beater. Ironically Neither of his parents played Chaser or Seeker, neither did him or Clare.

When the reached the castle, Perseus found Frank and Alice waiting with a middle aged woman wearing an emerald green robe, with a stern facial expression, and a old man with a Merlin-esque look and a twinkle in his cerulean eyes. The other three kept walking, when Perseus told them too. Actually Chaser didn't stop at all, the other two did.

"Headmaster, Professor McGonagall. May I introduce you to my Cousin Perseus Blofis." Alice said introducing them to Perseus.

"Perseus this is the Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore and the deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration teach and head of Gryffindor house." Frank said introducing Perseus to them.

The human-esque Primordial held out his hand and Dumbledore shook it. "A Pleasure to me you." Perseus said, and he wasn't kidding. He was homeschooled, but only an idiot, or an amnesic didn't know who Albus Dumbledore was. "And a pleasure to meet you as well young Mr. Blofis." "Perseus is fine, Mr. Blofis is my father, Alice's father or our grandfather. Plus I'm not old yet."

—

Chaos, Anake and Chronos burst out laughing, "Oh, yes you are." Their said. "Ah, Perseus you're funny." Aether said, as he and his wife Hemera chuckled a little.

—

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes well yet is the key word, isn't it?" He asked his eyes twinkling. "True." He smiled. "Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Blofis hurry to the great Hall.

"Perseus come with me." Dumbledore said turning around, and walking away. Perseus and McGonagall followed him. "You'll be sorted after the First years, I will make an announcement explaining that you are a new student who was home schooled. If you choose to explain anything else that is your choice. Is that ok?"

"It's agreeable. If anyone gives me trouble I break their jaw like I did to Scruffy."

"Ah, yes your incident with Mister Potter, Perseus what you did was against school rules. So I'm afraid I have to give you detention for that, you will serve detention with me Professor Slughorn tomorrow night."

"Really breaking someone's Jaw is against the rules," "Yes." Professor McGonagall said, sharply.

"But turning someone's feet into duck feet, which their could slip on, hit their head on a compartments door handle and die isn't, wow this is one backwards school." Professor McGonagall glared at him.

"Let also talk about the face that a Prefect who is meant to enforce the rules did nothing to stop that." Their reached the entrance hall and McGonagall went to fetch the first years. Dumbledore reached into his pocket. "Lemon Sherbet?" he offered, Perseus shook his head. "Mister Potter has also been given a detention. Now please wait here until called." Dumbledore said as he strolled in the hall with his multicolored robes flowing behind me. "Eccentric."

—

Perseus watched the first years as their waited for the emerald robed professor to return. There was a variation of emotion. Nervous, arrogant, happy, sad, hell he even saw someone he could have someone depressed; Could 11 year olds get depress? One of the kids was looking at him. The Kid had orange hair and blue eyes, the kid was a metamorphmagus. Man that was a big word.

"Why are you looking at me kid?" he asked. "Aren't you a little tall to be a first year?" Perseus was tempt to mean, but decided against it. "Maybe I'm half giant." He said. "Really that's so cool!" the kid exclaimed and his eyes and hair change to green. "No sorry kid. I'm well technically this is my first year here, but I'm going into the fifth year. Names Perseus, what's yours?"

The kid smiled at him. "Faith Rosenberg. I'm a half-blood. Both my parents are muggleborns." She said, man this girl talked a lot. "Tsk. Mudbloods." Perseus' eyes narrowed in anger, and his head whipped in the direction of the speaker. He was a dark haired boy who was cowering another Perseus look, "Never say that word, again." He said softly but with the force of a tsunami. The terrified boy nodded quickly, so did everyone else. Just agreeing to never say that word.

Perseus' eyes returned to normal. He smiled at Faith before standing up, and leaning against the wall. Faith went to speak but the door open. "We're reading for you now." The deputy headmistress said, and the first years walked into the great hall, the doors closing behind them. Percy had very good hearing, he listen as the first years got sorted. Then came Faith's turn.

"Rosenberg, Faith." Perseus waited and waited. He knew there was no such thing as a bad house, each house had their merits. Then came the shouting of a hat, and the appose of a table.

"RAVENCLAW." Percy smiled and clapped politely. Ravenclaw very good house, had their own library. Then he waited for Dumbledore got up and started talking.

"Now normally, this is where the feast would start, however I have an announcement." The tables started murmuring. "We have one more student to sort. He will be sorted into the fifth years. His name is Perseus Blofis and he has been home educated for his life so far, so lets give him a warm Hogwarts welcome."

The doors open and Perseus stepped into the great hall, he walked down the middle of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Perseus look, I'm a Ravenclaw!" Faith called. He walked to her and smiled. "High Five?" he asked holding his hand out. Faith smiled and high fived him. Perseus saw the Scruffy and Mangy were scowling at him. He smirked and gave them a two-finger salute. Sirius growled at him. He heard people laugh around him.

"Nice job Percy." Frank called. Now it was Perseus time to growl. "Burn in Erebus, Franklin." He retaliated. Like Perseus didn't like the short version of his name, Frank didn't like his actual name.

Frank held up his arm and as his cousin walked passed he high fived him, with quite a bit of force. "Holy Merlin." Frank said as he held his hand. "Don't call me Percy. I am Perseus, The Destroyer." Frank shook his head. "Whatever blowfish." Perseus glared at him as he sat down. Perseus used to pronounce his name as Perseus Blowfish.

"Lord Perseus? Is that you? What are you doing my lord?" A voice appeared in his mind. Lord Perseus? Oh, gods was someone bowing to him, he hated people bowing to him.

"Why are you calling me Lord Perseus? I'm not a lord. Not yet any way." The Voice appeared again, "My mistake, you remained me of some very important to myself and the founders, their teacher and my creator. His name was Perseus, as well and like you he was a real prodigy." He knew the hat wasn't telling him something but he would drop it for now.

"So where do I go Mister Hat?" The hat gave a hmm. "Not Gryffindor, yes brave and fearless. But I fear your roommates would be dead by the end of the month at latest, probably breakfast. Also that is the least of you traits. Slytherin? Maybe. Ambitious for sure, going to be better then Merlin, huh? Well I have absolute faith in you. Can be cunning not a primary or a secondary trait but a tertiary one, nonetheless. Ravenclaw also a possibility as well. Very smart, very cleaver. Always on the lookout for new information. Lastly Hufflepuff, your very loyal and hardworking. Loyalty is you fatal flaw. Interesting where to put you?"

Perseus though this hat was weird. It said he was similar to his creator, the founders teacher. Well that was a compliment, it said it had absolute faith in him? What did that mean? This hat knew something he didn't. Well it knew a lot he didn't. The female voice appeared in his head.

"You will be tested in coming years, my brother." That was it. What tested? Brother? He didn't have a sister. Well not let his mother was set to give birth over Christmas pregnant.

"Yes, yes. That will be final. Bette be…."

 **A/N: So what house do you want Percy to be in? Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are the choices, because the Hat stated the truth, he will kill the marauders. Or as he calls them Scruffy (James), Mangy (Sirius), Ragged (Remus) and Pudding (Evil Fat Coward/Pettigrew). Yes the choice is up to you guys, or I go with the default house of…**

 **I introduced all major OCs this chapter, I think. Kira, Chaser, Clare, and Faith. Yes Kira is related to Nico, she his, second cousin. Though him and Bianca still in the Casino. Faith Rosenberg name comes from Buffy the Vampire Slayer if you where wondering. Faith and Willow are my favourite females. Angel wins.**

 **Also need pranks, will retaliate with Broken Jaws if not given Pranks.**


	3. Beginning of Legend

**A/N:** Hi so Chaser and Clare's last name is actually St. Cloud, I was reading though and realized I forgot to put the St. in.

"SLTHERIN!" the hat screamed out. The table on Perseus' far left let out a cheer. He pulled the hat of and sat it down on the stool, he then walked over to the snakes table. He sat down next to Chaser. "Hi." He smiled, his fellow Slytherin nodded, "Welcome to the house of the serpents."

"Cool," he said, Perseus was half tempted to speak in Parseltongue, but it would keep that it reserve until he needn't it.

Dumbledore stood up. "Let the feast begin." He announced spreading his arms. Food appear seemingly from nowhere.

"I'm very excited to be here." Perseus said sincerely.

"Stop talking so cheerfully," Chaser whispered.

"No." Perseus said as he took a bite of pie. He swallowed then continued on. "

Over at the Ravenclaw table Faith was calmly eating away, when someone sat next to her. Faith looked up to see a blonde main with blue eyes sit next to her. It was the man Perseus called Franklin. "Hi. I'm Frank Longbottom." Faith giggled at his name, Frank just ignored it he was used to it. "I'm Perseus' cousin, what's your name. "

"I'm Faith Rosenberg." Faith smiled cheekily and throw mash potato on Frank. He wipe it off.

"Rosenberg huh, any relation to Valerie." Valerie was one of Franks friend's she was the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch, and Head Girl. She was also probably one of the top five magically powerful students in Hogwarts, and she was probably the most second most skilled, just below Perseus, hell she might be equal with him, in a battle of Skill he couldn't actually pick a winner between those two. The again those where just his opinions.

"Val's my older sister." She spoke her tone was disheartening to Frank, "What's the matter?" he asked and place some Cherry Pie on her plate. "It's just everyone excepts so much of me. I mean my sister achieved E's or O's on all her O. . She's captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, she was a prefect, and to top all that of she's gone achieved head girl." Tears fell out of Faith's eyes. "Hey," Frank said, "Listen to me." Faith looked him with tear filled eyes, Frank waved his wand and they disappeared.

"There's no need to compete with you sister, or any other person. I'm not going to say it doesn't matter what other people think of you, because it does." Faith looked down at this. Frank lifted her head.

"However, you choose who's opinion matters, don't try to please everyone, it doesn't work. I know this. For like four years I tired completing with Perseus, I tried to best him. I wanted so badly to be better them him at something, it took unto my O.W.L year for me to realised I would never be better then him at magic, it was his nature. However there where other things that I was better at then him. So I focus on improving those, or course I fell behind in my classes, and Perseus slapped me and told me to do what made me happy even if I was bad at it. The Moral of this, mostly because it feels like after all this there had to be a moral is this: Who cares what you sister had done, wipe it from your mind, make a clean slate do what you want to do, do what makes you happy. Not what others expect you to do, or what they want you to do. Hey I got thru that pretty well, who knew I could give lectures."

Faith smiled at Frank, "Thanks, I try." Frank open his mouth but his friend Phil beat him to it. "Do or do not there is no try." Frank nodded that was actually good advice.

"He's right, I do what you said focus on what I want. What if I don't know what that is?"

"Eh, you'll work it out." Frank said, "Now eat," Frank said as he grabbed some chicken

"So what are you better then Perseus at?" Faith was rather curious.

"Quidditch, Perseus hates Quidditch. Well more on the lines as he hates the seeker position, as in he hates that it gives the seekers team a 150 points _and_ end the game. He would prefer it be one or the other, he would also tolerate a lowering of score the snitch is worth, like 80 or something."

Frank was excepting some other reaction to this statement then a simple shrug as Faith dug into her pie.

Perseus was surprised when someone with black hair and grey-blue eyes that looked similar to Mangy, guess he was a brother sat down across from him. Next to him sat a kid with long dark greasy hair and a sharply nose

He held out his hand, "Regulus Black of the Ancient and Noble of Black." He introduced himself. Perseus took his hand.

"Perseus Blofis of the Ancient and Noble House of Blofis, pleasure to meet you Scion Black." Chaos he hated these formalities, in any other house he could've annoyed them, but not this one.

"Pleasure to meet you as well Heir Blofis." They let go of each other hands,

"Thank Chaos that's over called me Perseus." Then he took another bite out of some cherry pie.

"Regulus, or Reg, this is Severus Snape," he gestured to the boy sitting next to him reading a book on offensive spells. Severus looked up, "Hello, I'm glad you hit James."

Regulus started laughing again, "Greatest moment in my Hogwarts life." Perseus smiled, "Well that bitch be harming my family, and the revenge isn't done let. Nobody holds a grudge like me." Except maybe Sal, now he could hold a grudge. Wait what? Who the hell was Sal?

"Really?" Regulus asked, "You wouldn't also be getting revenge on Sirius would you?" He sounded like he really wanted. Not revenge, something, some form of vengeance.

"Well which on is Sirius? Ragged, Pudding or Mangy, I'm guessing Mangy, you guys look similar. Not enough that a you would assume brothers, but related at least."

Regulus laughed, and even Snape smiled. "If you mean the one with long hair, yeah that's Sirius."

"Yeah sure why not, mostly I don't like Scruffy, but we'll get Mangy too maybe pudding and ragged too."

"You'll be going after Potter then count me in," Severus said. The 3 boys looked at Chaser, who just looked at them in confusion, with half a pie in his mouth. "What?" he asked.

"You in?" Perseus asked, the man shrugged, he particularly care. Perseus, Severus and Regulus looked at him more intensely. "Sure."

"We're not going to be pompous and name ourselves like them are we?" Chaser asked.

"Course not," the three answered, it was too quickly for Chaser liking. Great, they were definitely naming themselves, and by extension him. And even worst they would probably be given cool alternate names

Ok, he liked the idea of the cool alternative names, not that he would tell these idiots.

Perseus walked with the first years, and like them followed Chaser, who was a prefect, and a woman named Isabella Lou to the Slytherin common room.

The route itself did seem to be familiar. When the came to a stop, he heard a first year mutter about a dead end.

This is the entrance, this wall right here. Before we enter, and this should be obvious, but never, ever bring a non-Slytherin into the common room. The wall opens with a password the changes every few weeks, current that password is… Ophiuchus."

The name of the serpent bearer constellation. Perseus followed everyone else in.

The room was quite beautiful. It looked out on the Black lake, it kind of may Perseus feel like he was standing on a mysterious shipwreck. But nevertheless had a confortable feel.

There were green couches and chairs around the room, and a nice fireplace. As Perseus looked at the fireplace, something seemed wrong, it seemed like it was missing something. It couldn't work it out thru, all he could tell was it screamed ego.

Welcome everyone I'm prefect Chaser St. Could, and yes, I'm named after the chaser Quidditch position, but I play keeper. So shut it. This is my fellow 5th year prefect, Isabella Lou, but you can call her Izzy."

Izzy was quite beautiful with long flowing golden blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and fair skin, and legs, even thru she was wearing a robe, Perseus could tell she _HAD_ legs.

Izzy took over for Chaser and started talking. "I'm pleased to welcome you to Slytherin House. Our emblem is the serpent, which is the wisest of creatures."

Lies, the wisest creatures were owls. Perseus and owls did not get along.

"Our colours are green and silver, our common room of course lies down here in the dungeons. As you can see our common room looks out to the Black Lake, occasionally you'll see the Giant Squid swooshing by.

As if the beast knew it was being talked about it swam by and Perseus could have swoon it winked at him. Which left him wandering if squids could blink?

Now Chaser began talking, "Let's clear up some of the rumors. We're not all into dark arts. Also you can kill someone just as well with Diffindo as you can with Avada Kedavra, also just don't use that spell. No we will not only talk to you if you have a famous family member or/and can help as achieve our ambitions. Now Slytherin produces more then it share of dark wizards, but like I said if you can cast Diffindo you can kill someone just as well as Death Eaters with Avada Kedavra. The other houses also produce there share of dark wizards, they just refuse to admit it. Also while most people here have at least one famous ancestor, most of as oo not care, some might but just ignore them."

"Or punch them in face," Perseus said with a goofy smile and a thumbs up at the first years. This made them laugh. "But don't get caught."

"Ah, yes thank you for that Perseus," Chaser said.

"Always happy to help, half the time."

"Let's talk about who we are: The coolest and edgiest house in the school. We play to win, because we care about the honour and traditions of Slytherin.

We also get respect from our fellow students. Yes, some of that respect might be tinged with fear, because of our Dark reputation, but you know what? It can be fun, having a reputation for walking on the wild side. Chuck out a few hints that you've got access to a whole library of curses, and see whether anyone feels like nicking your stuff. But we're not bad people. We're like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood."

Perseus nodded, he assumed that would be the case.

"For instance, we Slytherins look after our own – which is more than you can say for Ravenclaw. Apart from being the biggest bunch of swots you ever met, Ravenclaws are famous for clambering over each other to get

good marks, whereas we Slytherins are brothers. The corridors of Hogwarts can throw up surprises for the unwary, and you'll be glad you've got the Serpents on your side as you move around the school. As far as we're concerned, once you've become a snake, you're one of ours – one of the elite."

Perseus really had no idea, if that was how Ravenclaws were, that wasn't how Frank was. He helped Frank was helping with Faith he had saw them speaking.

"Because you know what Salazar Slytherin looked for in his chosen students? The seeds of greatness. You've been chosen by this house because you've got the potential to be great, in the true sense of the word. All right, you might see a couple of people hanging around the common room whom you might not think are destined for anything special. Well, keep that to yourself. If the Sorting Hat put them in here, there's something great about them, and don't you forget it."

Just because you our ambitious thru doesn't mean you will achieve you ambition thru.

"And talking of people who aren't destined for greatness, I haven't mentioned the Gryffindors. Now, a lot of people say that Slytherins and Gryffindors represent two sides of the same coin. Personally, I think Gryffindors are nothing more than wannabe Slytherins. Mind you, some people say that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor prized the same kinds of students, so perhaps we are more similar than we like to think. But that doesn't mean that we cozy up with Gryffindors. They like beating us only slightly less than we like beating them."

It was back to Chaser speaking now. "A few more things you might need to know: our house ghost is the Bloody Baron. If you get on the right side of him he'll sometimes agree to frighten people for you. Just don't ask him how he got bloodstained; he doesn't like it."

Perseus clenched his fist in rage, he didn't know why but the mention of the Bloody Baron and that bloodstain made him want to destroy the ghost.

"The password to the common room changes every fortnight. Keep an eye on the noticeboard. Never bring anyone from another house into our common room or tell them our password. No outsider has entered it for more than seven centuries."

That you know of, someone might of entered they just weren't caught.

"Well, I think that's all for now. I'm sure you'll like our dormitories. We

sleep in ancient four-posters with green silk hangings, and bedspreads embroidered with silver thread. Medieval tapestries depicting the adventures of famous Slytherins cover the walls, and silver lanterns hang from the ceilings. You'll sleep well; it's very soothing, listening to the lake water lapping against the windows at night."

.Listening to water always did help him sleep. Maybe it would work as well. Chaser walked up to him. "Perseus, I show to out room." The wizard nodded, and followed him.

Chaser open the door to their, Perseus was surprised to find there were only three beds. Which meant Severus, and Chaser were the only two 5th year Slytherin beside himself.

"Most Slytherins in our year are girl." Perseus gave a "you-think-Sherlock?" look. "Yours is the bed under the window.

Perseus nodded, and walked over and got into. Going to sleep the moment he hit the pillow.

Albus walked into his office, and up to his desk. "It's surprising to see him, so… content. Isn't it?" The sorting hat asked.

"Indeed it is," the man answered as he open his desk draw. He pulled out a frame, that contained a photo. In it was a young him, 17 years of age having just graduated from Hogwarts. And a 20-something year old Perseus, who had just introduce himself to him and had revealed it all.

That he was a Protogenoi from Greek Mythology, although he preferred Greek Legend. Which consisting they weren't myth would be more accurate. He never appeared because Chaos didn't want anyone to know he existent, and by the time he was born it was more about Titans, gods and heroes. He taught the founders, he helped build Hogwarts, he was the father of Merlin himself, and he was also the father of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore.

Looking back Albus could admit that finding out his father was the _Embodiment_ of magic itself, definitely filled his ego even more.

The old wizard turned and looked out the window. Teaching his father, he'd done a lot in his time. But he never thought he would do this. "It appears the time of you Legend is just beginning, father."

 **A/N:** I go on all fours and apologize for how long it's been and yes I ripped of the Pottermore Slytherin latter, or maybe it change or doesn't exist now, I'm not sure.

Oh, if you have a name you want for the group of Perseus, Severus, Chaser and Regulus then Review it or PM me. Same if you have a nickname you want one to be called.


End file.
